


Always There to Save You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't edit this, Iwaizumi has to take care of oikawa because he can’t do it himself, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Sassy Oikawa Tooru, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa, a mage living as a hunter, unknowingly runs into Kageyama, his rival, on a hunting expedition, and things spiral from there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (if you squint), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Always There to Save You

Scrambling through the trees, Oikawa relentlessly chased after the creature he just lost. He was on a hunting mission for his small, unassuming village on the outskirts of the forest. It was located far away from major towns and other large trading ports. 

He was one of the best hunters in the village. Despite being a mage and proficient in magic, he was very skilled with normal weaponry, specifically knives. 

Oikawa finally caught up with the large creature he was chasing when it stopped in a large clearing. It seemed almost bear-like because of its build. However, it also had the agility of a deer. It was large, but not massive. 

He hid in the bushes next to the clearing, allowing himself to blend in with his surroundings. He was ready to attack when he heard a voice shout something and saw flames burst up from seemingly nothing. Confused and on high alert, Oikawa turned towards where he thought the voice came from. 

Definitely a mage, he thought to himself before he heard the voice again. This time it seemed more familiar. He turned toward the direction from which the voice rang, and his day immediately was ruined.

Tobio Kageyama stood with his wooden staff at the opposite edge of the clearing. Oikawa was furious because Kageyama was a naturally powerful mage. Oikawa had to work for everything he had, and he had even practiced other methods of fighting to prove that he was the best hunter. Then, Kageyama had to come around and show that he could do everything Oikawa could without any practice. 

Not being able to soothe his growing rage, Oikawa made his way across to Kageyama, paying no attention to the beast that had almost been burnt to a crisp only moments before. 

“Tobio-chan! Fancy seeing you here,” Oikawa said with a fake lilt in his voice. Kageyama turned towards him, and it looked like he didn’t know Oikawa was there before because he had an expression of confusion etched on his face. Oikawa knew he made it clear that he wasn’t fond of Kageyama, and if Iwaizumi were here, he would probably kick Oikawa and drag him away before he could start anything. 

“We were both sent out here to hunt in groups. We don’t need to get in each other’s way.” 

Oikawa made a sound of indignation before replying seemingly unaware of what Kageyama had just said. “Where is shrimpy anyway?”

“We’re trying to get the most out of this trip by splitting up. How about Iwaizumi?” Kageyama used a tone that Oikawa did not like one bit. Before he was able to respond, however, there was a large boom and the earth below them began to rumble. A sense of foreboding filled Oikawa, which caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. 

Their rivalry forgotten, Kageyama and Oikawa looked at one another in a silent agreement that they would continue this conversation later. The forest was dark, and they couldn’t see far into it, making them unable to determine what the source of the sound was. 

Oikawa heard a small rustle coming from the bushes and quickly turned his body and his knife towards the noise. However, when his eyes were met with a bright orange color, he relaxed. 

Hinata jumped out of the bush, and he seemed to have incredible levels of enthusiasm and energy as usual. “Did you guys hear the big boom?”

Without waiting for an answer, he continued, “There was a HUGE creature that came out of a cave over that way,” he points, “I could never take that thing down by myself. SO, I tried to find you, Kageyama.”

“Is it still over there,” Kageyama asked. 

“Uh, I think so. I couldn’t really tell where it was going, but I bet we can make a lot of money for our village if we get it!” 

“Okay, lead the way.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help but feel on edge as they walked further. Something didn’t feel right, but what was he to say. He needed to find Iwaizumi too. They split up at the beginning of this hunt to hopefully cover more ground. (He refused to admit to Kageyama that they both had the same plan.) He knew that Iwaizumi could take care of himself, so he wasn’t worried about that. 

Suddenly, Oikawa was thrown against a tree by a large, furry leg. Trying to refocus himself, he realized that this creature looked extremely similar to the one Kageyama took down before, except this one was quicker, larger, and more powerful by a large margin. 

Oikawa saw Kageyama chanting off spells and Hinata desperately trying to get closer to it to land a hit. He went to get up but felt a sharp pain in his right knee. He hissed and leaned on the tree. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t know healing magic. He specialized in fire and wind magic. 

Bearing the pain, he limped his way to a better spot where he could easily see his target. The creature was very fast and resilient, so it was difficult to aim. He held a knife in his hand, lined up his shot, and threw it with all the force he could muster. He added a small wind charm to hopefully increase its power. 

The knife landed on its mark and ended up embedded in the side of the beast. His actions slowed the creature down, but it didn’t stop it completely. No, it just made it more angry than it was before. 

He heard rather than saw it coming after him. Oikawa heard Kageyama and Hinata shout. He couldn’t run, but he could try to defend himself. Just as he was about to set it aflame, hoping that his spell wouldn’t burn the entire forest to the ground, a figure came rushing out of the trees from the right at an incredible speed. 

Oikawa didn’t process what happened for a moment. The creature, now bearing a large slash through its abdomen and struggling to stand, stumbled to the side and fell with a large thud. 

Turning to the creator of the large gash, Oikawa found Iwaizumi with his sword in his hand. 

“You know, Trashykawa, every now and then you could stop being an idiot and getting yourself in these kinds of situations. I can’t be here all the time.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, trying to throw himself at Iwaizumi, but his knee almost made him fall before Iwaizumi was able to catch him.

“Easy there. Don’t injure yourself more,” Iwaizumi said before hauling Oikawa up and supporting him. 

Kageyama and Hinata, still out of breath after the fight with the beast, stared on at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

Kageyama and Oikawa locked eyes for a moment. Oikawa, with his free hand, pulled at his eye and stuck out his tongue in a mocking gesture, which seemed to rile Kageyama up. 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa away. “You could stop being such an ass all the time, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said happily at Iwaizumi’s side. 

Iwaizumi just chuckled because, even if Oikawa was an idiot who didn’t usually get along with others, Oikawa was still his idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting! This is an idea I came up with and wrote within an hour just because I was bored. I might want to expand on this later and make it into an actual story, but we'll see. I might post a few other stories I have already written and not have posted as well. For now, it's just my scrambled thoughts thrown into something resembling coherent thought. I hope you enjoyed this one though! <3 I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
